


вещи сказанные сквозь зубы

by Mczeref



Category: Ozmafia!! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mczeref/pseuds/Mczeref
Summary: Карамия не следит за руками и клыками во время поцелуев и это бесит. Ещё больше бесит, когда он начинает это делать.
Relationships: Caramia/Kyrie (Ozmafia!!)
Kudos: 1





	вещи сказанные сквозь зубы

Карамия целуется неаккуратно, очень торопливо. Клыки у него острые, задевают язык, иногда цепляются за губы, царапают, и у Кирие на губах остаются едва заметные следы. Едва – потому что они заметны. Кто-то даже пытается спросить, что случилось, но Кирие загадочно молчит, бросая многозначный взгляд из под шляпы. Достаточно многозначный, чтобы дать понять, что отвечать он не намерен, и, что более важно, повторно задавать этот вопрос – самоубийство.   
Карамия любит цепляться за одежду, особенно за воротник, дёргать, сбивать всё. Кирие всегда выглядит аккуратно, поэтому то, почему он посреди дня вдруг оказывается с помятой одеждой, всегда вызывает вопросы. Карамия всё равно продолжает хватать за воротник, тянуть к себе, и целовать, клыками царапая губы.   
Кирие хочет отомстить, но у него не получается. Он пытается растрепать ему волосы как следует, когда хватается за них и таскает, но Карамия только мычит в поцелуй, и последствий это не вызывает, потому что у него уже такая причёска, будто он только проснулся. Он пытается как-то хвататься за одежду, но всё, на что его хватает – это вытащить рубашку из под ремня. Иногда Кирие топчет его по ногам, и Карамия только возмущается, но игнорирует, целуя агрессивнее.   
Кирие слабее, не только физически, но ещё он слаб перед поцелуями Карамии. Каким бы он не был крутым – его поцелуи всегда выбивали воздух из груди, вызывали лёгкий румянец на щеках, заставляя цепляться за чужие плечи, и просто игнорировать то, что эти клыки творят.   
Игнорировать не получается, поэтому один раз, перед тем, как Карамия снова лезет целоваться, Кирие его тормозит, схватив за галстук, и говорит: 

— Следи за руками и клыками, иначе я заставлю тебя пожалеть о том, что ты со мной знаком. 

Карамия хмурит брови, неловко топчется на месте, после чего вырывает галстук: 

— Я уже пожалел. 

Но целоваться всё равно лезет. На этот раз аккуратно. За клыками следит, и их Кирие касается лишь иногда, когда пытается языком прочувствовать их, и не трогает одежду, только слегка касается талии и плеч.   
Но это не то.   
Совершенно не то.   
Кирие быстро осознал это. В аккуратности нет никакой страсти. Никаких чувств. Кирие не чувствует, что Карамия его правда хочет, лишь едва уловимое желание сквозь трясущиеся руки. Этого мало. Катастрофически мало.   
Кирие хочет большего. Хочет, чтобы эти клыки продолжали царапать, но не только губы: шею, плечи, запястья. Хочет, чтобы одежда трещала от того, как её тянут и чуть ли не разрывают. Хочет смотреться в зеркало и видеть абсолютный беспорядок, следы чужого буйства, настоящих, сильных чувств.   
Он сам пожалел об этом.   
Когда Карамия целует его осторожно в спальне, рукой поглаживая по спине, Кирие только досадно вздыхает, потеряв надежду на то, что он поймёт это сам. Или, по крайней мере, не даст этим указам пролезть даже в их уединённые вечера. Но он не догадывается, даже не пытается, молча слушается, в очередной раз доказывая, что он лишь тупой лев, без какого-либо намёка на просвет интеллекта. 

— …боду. 

Слышно только обрывок фразы. Карамия отрывается, удивлённо хлопая своими тупыми глазами, чуть наклоняя голову вбок. 

— Ты что-то сказал? 

Может, он издевается. Может, он правда не понял или не расслышал. С него станутся оба варианта: так уж получилось, что в искусстве издевательств Карамия только немного уступает Кирие, с другой стороны, он куда тупее, чем должен быть дон. Но это всё равно значит, что надо повторить.   
И Кирие сжимает зубы крепче, опускает взгляд, закрывая волосами глаза, в руках сжимая чужую рубашку. Говорит едва слышно, буквально цедит сквозь зубы: 

— Дай… себе… свободу, - практически шипит. – Хватит осторожничать. 

И до него доходит. Внезапно, но доходит. 

На этот раз Кирие чувствует клыки у себя на шее, и он рад, что ему не пришлось повторять несколько раз.


End file.
